My snowy valentine
by Welpie
Summary: It's Valentine's Day! The day for Isabella to give a special someone a special self-made card. Will she be able to give him the card before school starts at 12 hour? Many interruptions, why does nothing want to let her succeed? And, the suprise of the day? It snows! Valentine's Day one-shot. Happy Valentine's Day!


**Beep! Beep!** Isabella shot up and looked at the date on the alarm clock. _Valentine's Day! _She quickly turned it off. Isabella jumped out of her bed and got ready.

After Isabella was ready, she opened her drawer.

"Hm, where is... Oh, there it is!" She picked an envelope and card up. _It's still undamaged._ "Jep, a self-made card seems childish, but it has its charm. Whatcha thinkin', Pinky?"

Pinky barked.

"Indeed! I'm sure he will love it. Pinky, you know the plan, right?"

Pinky barked again, and seemed to nod as well?

"This plan will and must not fail. Since last summer, I'm almost sure he will _like like_ me too. Like, last summer, he built a haunt house just to cure me from hiccups!" Isabella sighed dreamily. She suddenly shook her head. _Focus!_ Pinky jumped backwards of the sudden movement of Isabella.  
She petted him. She gestured Pinky to come with her.

"Let's go"

"Isa! Breakfast!"

"...after breakfast"

* * *

"I'm ready, mom! May I go to Phineas' and Ferb's house?"

"Of course sweetie!" Her mom noticed the card on the table. "Chica, is that a card? For who is it?"

"Yes, yes it is. And, I'm going to put it in the envelope, now" Isabella put the card in the envelope and sealed it with a kiss. _For luck. _"For who it is? You probably know"

Isabella turned and put the envelope in her backpack. She swung it on her back. She hurried to the door with Pinky.

"Chica, you know that school starts at 12 hour clock, because-" Her mom was interrupted by a scream. "Of the many snow…"

"So cold…" Isabella managed to say. _Snow everywhere!_ _Meap, how many interruptions are going to come? I've been interrupted twice already!_

* * *

"Isa, put on your warm hat! Don't forget your gloves!"

"Yes, mom!"

Isabella rushed outside and ran through the snow. Bark! _Pinky!_ She turned and picked him up. "Your hat looks cute" Pinky just gave her a blank stare. Isabella giggled and ran farther.

* * *

Isabella stared at the fence. "Today is the day! Okay. Calm down, Isabella. You can do it!" She put her hand on the knob. "Besides, I didn't fall today" She smiled to herself. "No more interruptions!"

Isabella opened the fence.

"Watch out! It's slippery behind the fence!"

The warning came too late. "What do you-" Isabella fell right into someones arms. She glanced up to see who it was. "Oh, hello Phineas. Sorry for not listening" _This is my chance!_

"Whatcha doin'?" He grinned. "It's not your fault. Ferb and I thought it would be fun if we sprayed water in a part in the backyard to see the water instant freeze" Phineas looked thoughtful. "But, we accidentally sprayed the water just behind the fence" He smiled. "Hey, why don't we go inside? It's so cold here now, we can't build anything. It's almost like some kind of Inator swapped the weather here with the weather in the Netherlands or something"

Isabella just smiled. _Don't blush, don't blush. Don't go to Phineas land, don't. _"Uhm, Phineas?" _Just give the card! _

Curiosity sparkled in his eyes. Phineas opened his mouth to answer.

"Phineas? Come inside! It's unhealthy to go outside now!" His mom yelled.

Phineas helped Isabella on her feet and mouthed 'come inside'. She nodded. They walked inside.

Pinky ran as hard as he could and just got inside before the door closed. _Nice owner I have. _

* * *

Now they sat in the living room. Isabella was welcome to stay here before the school started. She glanced at her watch. _It's already eleven hours. Hm, one hour left. Actually fourthly five minutes, we have to be early at school. _Isabella sighed. Basically everyone was in the living room. Noticeable is the obvious absence of Candace. She glanced at her right. Phineas was talking with Ferb, more debating about something actually. She glanced at her left. Their dad was reading the newspaper.

Isabella sighed again. _This is boring. Another kind of interruption perhaps? _She frowned. _I need to do it, now! _She poked his arm. "Phineas? I wanted to tell you something"

Phineas turned to face her. He gave her his usual smile. "Okay!" They walked to the kitchen.

Isabella bit her lip. _Meap, Ferb's here too. The original plan A then. _She darted with her eyes through the kitchen, searching for Pinky. When she saw Pinky, she whistled.

"Isabella?" Phineas looked confused. "I thought you wanted to talk? Or do you want to talk to me alone?"

_And, now he isn't oblivious! _ Isabella blinked in response. "I'll ask Ferb to go outside the kitchen if you want? Hey, whatcha holdin'?" Phineas his eyes sparkled with the same curiosity she saw earlier that day.

Isabella quickly gave Pinky a sign. Pinky started to bark hard to Phineas. Phineas turned and looked at him. This gave Isabella enough time to push the envelope in his hands. She hurried outside. Pinky followed her.

"What just happened?" Phineas asked to nobody in particular. Ferb shrugged.

Phineas looked at his hands. "Hey, it's an envelope!" He enthusiastically opened it. "Hm, let's see. Oh! It has a platypus on it! With a heart… hey, it's Perry!" He flipped it. "Happy Valentine's Day! Greetings, Isabella" Phineas read out loud. Phineas smiled. Suddenly he realized something. "Ferb! Where did she go?"

Ferb pointed outside. "You have thirty minutes, Phineas"

Phineas ran outside.

* * *

"I did it! At least he got the card. Meap. Now I have a problem" She looked at the house. "I have to get out of here before he reads the card" Isabella stared at the tree in the backyard.

"Isabella!" She would recognize that voice everywhere.

"Pinky, please, distract him" She said to Pinky. Isabella hid behind the tree.

Pinky ran to Phineas and barked. Phineas just kept walking.

"Oh, there you are Isabella!" Phineas grabbed her from behind. Isabella screamed.

"Don't scare me like that!"

"Even if you have hiccups?"

"Well-…"

Phineas sighed. He turned Isabella around. "Please, don't change the subject. Why did you give me a valentine card?" Isabella froze. _How to reply…actions speak louder than words…_

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She gave him a smile. No response. Phineas his face was priceless. A mixture of shock, surprise and a bit happiness.

_He didn't see this coming._ Isabella smiled in victory. _It all turned out good in the end. _"Phineas?" No response. Isabella glanced at her watch. "Phineas? We have to go now!" Still no response. Her eyes widened. She took a deep breath.

"Feeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrbbbbbbbb bbb! Something's wrong with your brother!"

**A/N= **

**Hm, I think it turned out okay... I really wanted to write something for Valentine's Day. I just had to use this idea I had for a while in my head. I know, this one-shot isn't that good. I still have a headache. Ever since I wrote the last chapter for my first story, I was a whole week sick, yay. Still have that headache. Reason that my writing isn't that good. I don't try to make an excuse or something. And, now I'm ranting ánd being uninteresting. Meap.**

** Hey, I just realised I managed to write something!  
**

**Anyways, whatcha thinkin' about this one-shot? I hope the characters aren't too OOC.  
**

**But, it really snows here in the Netherlands, and it's so cold. And slippery. It's code 'orange' here on the roads, not good. Anyway, blame Doof for the weather swap in the story. :D**

**Happy Valentine's day!**


End file.
